This invention relates to kaleidoscopes, having variously configured mirror arrays, for viewing objects and a method for reproducing the viewed objects in a kaleidoscopic drawing.
Kaleidoscopes have been used to produce eye pleasing geometric patterns and/or designs. Heretofore there has been no method available to translate the viewed object into a drawing so as to permanently capture the viewed object in a kaleidoscopic form. It has long been recognized that attractive and unique geometric designs may be generated by means of kaleidoscopic reflections. However, it has been difficult to economically and cost-effectively duplicate this type of reflection. One attempt has been made to record a kaleidoscopic image via the use of a camera. Also the kaleidoscopic image has been limited to conventionally patterned mirror arrays. These arrays in turn limit the geometrical pattern of the viewed object and the resulting produced image.
In response thereto, I have invented a number of kaleidoscopes having variously configured mirror arrays therein so as to present novel geometrical patterns and/or designs of viewed objects. Such kaleidoscopes include those allowing a direct view of the object through the open distal end as well as indirect views by which the object is viewed through objects such as crystals or a color wheel located at the distal and/or proximal end of the kaleidoscope. In conjunction with such kaleidoscopes, I have invented a novel method of artistically reproducing the viewed image so as to permanently capture the kaleidoscopic image in the appropriate geometrical pattern/design.
Accordingly a general object of this invention is to provide viewing apparatus and a method of making a kaleidoscopic reproduction of a viewed image.
Another object of this invention, as aforesaid, is to provide a method and apparatus for reproducing kaleidoscopic type images without the need for expensive equipment.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide certain kaleidoscopes having mirror arrays of different geometric cross-sectional configurations with opposed viewing ends therein.
Still another object of this invention is to provide certain kaleidoscopes having a prism at least at one of the ends thereof for affecting the reflected light from the viewed image.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide certain kaleidoscopes having various objects at least at one of the ends thereof for affecting the reflections of the viewed image.
A further particular object of this invention is to provide a kaleidoscope having a color adjustable wheel at one end through which desired objects are viewed.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.